One Lost Life
by Sanguinelily
Summary: Azuremist is only one of 8 of a leader's lost lives. This is her journey there.
1. Little more Summary

Hi, I'm Britney this is my first warriors fan-fiction. Please Read and Review.

Summary: A young she-cat kittypet makes her way through life. Different struggles through each chapter of her life. From being an kittypet and choosing homes , a stray, wondering the forest, trying to find her sister at her new home at a barn house, and difficulty of life that all cats go through. Friends, Family, and Love. She finds her way to the forest only to discover that her thoughts of being a famous traveler have come to an end. She is one of a clan leader's lost lives. This is all from Azuremist's point of view.


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter, Azure

All the characters are mine yay! The Series their based off of not mine, thats all thanks to Erin Hunter. Please Read and Review.

Azure's POV

"Come on, your moving so slow!" I said skipping ahead of her.

"We shouldn't be here. Mom's gonna have our tails" her ginger pelt shown brilliant in the moonlight.

"I wish I had your pelt" I pouted. She had this pretty ginger fur and green eyes then you had me, shades of gray with hazey blue eyes and occasionally green eyes. Some neighbors would say that, but only color I ever saw was blue. They must be insane.

"Hello! Stay on topic. Something could be stalking us right now and we wouldn't know" she complained looking around.

"Your being paranoid. The dogs are in their nests, along with the twolegs, there are less cars around, whats to worry about" I looked over to my side to the forest. It looked beautiful. I wish I could go in, but I know I would be pushing Lily too far. It was difficult enough to get her to go on a stroll with me around the twoleg place.

"Other cats! I doubt we are the only ones allowed out of her nest. Wait, we aren't allowed out of our nest we are sneaking out!" she nearly yelled.

"Well your only drawing attention to us" I pointed out. She scurried to me quickly and quietly. "That shut you up rather quickly" I meowed.

"Well, what are some kits doing out at this time?" a large black tom blocked our path slinking forward from the shadow of a garden.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask some?" I meowed standing my ground. My sister was not so confident and began to shrink behind me.

"You sure have smart responses now don't ya? I don't think it is very intelligent though to be mouthing off to an older, bigger, more experienced cat." he sat down his tail flickering from side to side.

"Your older and bigger, but what are you experienced at? Tripping over your own paws? Losing? Because that is exactly what you'll be doing if you so much as come to close to us"

"Why don't you let the other kit talk? I want to see what she's got" the tom said.

"You'll have to get past me first" I hissed stepping forward. I had to admit I was only slightly bigger than his paw, but I bet he is slower than me. I'm a young kit with plenty of energy unlike this bag of fleas.

"Your going to be squished like a bug. Spare yourself." he began to crouch and I did like wise my sister backing up a bit.

"Leave this to me" I flexed my claws prepared for the attack.


	3. Chapter 2

Warriors are to Erin Hunter, Cats are to ME!

Azure's POV

Chapter 2: Move it!

The tom snickered. "One last thing. What's your name? I would like to know what my next meal is going to be" his face was in a grin. He thought this was going to be easy.

"Azure, but you'll only remember it as the little she-cat would sent you running home" I meowed. I was beginning to like the prospect of the battle.

"Biscuit!" the tom in front of me nearly jumped out of his fur.

"What!" he growled more of shock. A small tom maybe a few moons older than us walked into the middle of the clearing. "Your supposed to be with your mother! If she found out you were out here"

"She would have your pelt, I'm still her precious little kit" he grinned.

"Your 8 moons old the she-cat needs to learn how to let go" Biscuit muttered.

"So who are these two? Had more kits?" he turned to us. He acted as if we couldn't speak to us. He thought he was better, superior even. Someone needed to knock him down.

"No their My midnight snack. Could you move?" Biscuit meowed. The smaller tom opened his mouth, but he was interrupted.

"Yes, I would have to agree." I hissed. He chuckled.

"What?" my sister was still trembling behind me. I began to feel my haunches shake as it picked up. I wish she would stand back a bit so I didn't look like I was trembling.

"You think you can beat him? Your a kit?" he meowed.

"I'm just about your age!" well minus two moons, but he didn't need to know that. It was none of his concern. I started to wonder if Lily's face would give away I was lying.

"You two must have been the runts of the litter then" he meowed. "You were gonna waste your time on them?" he turned to biscuit. "Rather pick on some small she-cats than fight a real battle" he really thought he was the boss of everyone. I'm gonna assume its because he has his mother behind him if anything happens.

I was so close to springing, but I straightened up. Why waste my time with these two. "Whatever" I meowed. "Lets go Lily" I meowed calmly. I moved toward the forest to get around them when the younger tom jumped in front of me.

"Could you two stop doing that! It gets annoying" Of course my sister shrank back once more. She was only fueling a battle.

"I never said you could leave. I merely said Biscuit wouldn't be the one fighting you" he meowed blocking my path.

I rolled my eyes. "Lily go back to the nest" I meowed. Lily was so sensitive and I began to think it was a bad idea to have her tag along.

"No, if they plan on fighting I'll be right beside you" I wasn't expecting that from her, but I trusted her entirely.

"Isn't the sweet" the older tom smiled.

I ignored the comment. If I had Lily by my side I knew we would have a very slim chance of getting out, it was better than none. Lily and I often fought our brothers. We fought as a team and we would win because we could read each others moves. It always came naturally. Lily was strong probably more than me, but that only showed when the moment came.

"Yes, it is" the smaller tom meowed. He sprang forward. I slipped under him kicking my hind legs back scoring him in to stomach. He began to flip toward Lily who waited claws unsheathed. She side stepped and raked across his side. He landed on the ground sideways. The older tom looked almost stunned. Lily and I seized the chance and made out getaway back to our nest. I slipped into one of the twoleg gardens Lily following closely. "Hey Terry" I meowed as we came to the golden dog I came to love. Unlike some of the others he was nice to us. I snuck out often enough to know that, Lily did not. She yowled in surprise as Terry walked toward us.

"Shut up Lily. This is Terry. He's a friend. And he can speak to us. Very intelligent as far as I can tell." I meowed. He dipped his head making more cautious steps forward. "You befriended a dog?" Lily was still in shock.

"well, yeah. Why not. If he can speak to me and I can speak to him why not. He has never tried to eat me. We met about 2 moons ago" I smiled. I heard a rustling nearby.

"Is that when you started coming out here!" she hissed. I nodded in response.

"Lily come here now!" I hissed and dove under Terry. Lily followed terrified, but briskly. He stood above us a snarl moving across his face. "Thanks Terry" I whispered. I heard the movement stop and the small tom stepped out. He was a stupid cat.

"You're using a dog as cover. It will eat you alive" he meowed. "They're dumber than a newborn kit." he insulted. I guess he didn't know Terry.

"That so?" Terry's voice was hushed and shock overwhelmed the toms face. Terry dashed forward giving the tom just enough time for him to squeeze the fence.

"HA! See ya!" I cheered as he retreated. "Oh Terry can you take us home? Lily is still shaking." I meowed quieting down after the sweet victory.

"Sure thing kiddo" he barked leaning his head done. I jumped between his eyes carefully.

"Come Lily" I meowed. She was slowly progressing forward. I jumped forward onto the spot between his shoulder blades and the base of his neck. Lily sat beside me. I moved back up to the top of his head to unlatched the gate and we were off. "So how have you been?" I asked Terry.

"Same boring fetch in the backyard with the twoleg pup. Same kibble every day. Occasionally they give me chicken thighs though. They're taking me on walks now too. Maybe I'll see ya around. We pass by your nest, it is right after noon when they're done eating." his voice was gentle. I knew I could always rely on Terry.

"Azure's house everybody off" he said as we pulled next to our nest.

"Thanks again" Lily had already jumped back over the fence and I followed. Terry wagged his tail before running off. He moved quickly and was out of my sight in seconds. As I approached the nest I saw the one cat. This cat could give a glare that could make your body paralyzed and frozen to the spot. Lily was a little ahead of me. I could hear my heart pound through my chest. Mom.


End file.
